1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus and a method for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system for implementing a data broadcasting service, a system is known which is referred to as ARIB-J utilizing a Java®-based application (data broadcast application) (see ARIB (the Association of Radio Industries and Business) STD-B23, “Application Execution Engine Platform for Digital Broad Casting”). In ARIB-J, two schemes are defined—a bound application scheme linked to broadcast programs and an unbound application scheme unlinked to broadcast programs. In the bound application scheme, it is specified that when broadcast program switching has been performed during the execution of a data broadcast application, the data broadcast application execution is finished.
As a technique of making it possible to continuously use contents that are in use, a technique is known which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-328867. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-328867, when updated contents have been received during the use of contents, a receiving apparatus replaces the original contents with the updated contents after the use of the original contents is finished.
Although the case where contents are updated is considered in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-328867, the case where broadcast programs are finished is not considered. Because of this, in the case where the bound application scheme is used, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-328867 cannot satisfy users' demand that they want to further continuously use data broadcast applications after the finish of broadcast programs.